What Was Said Before
by ElizabethCastle
Summary: Maura was never good at making friends, but when Jane Rizzoli comes along they begin to bond instantly. Still, a part of Maura wants more, but she's also afraid of wanting more. Afraid of ruining the only true friendship she's ever had. What will Maura do when she's not the one putting their friendship at risk for something more.
1. Just Friends

A quick first chapter for a new story. Feel free to give input or message me with something you'd like to happen in the story. I'll try my best to work it in.

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, but if I did they would be written something like this.

* * *

It wasn't easy, it had never been easy, not for Maura. She would be so close to making a friend and then, words would slip out and she'd lose them. As she got older, she learned to live without friendship. The honey-blonde learned that she could find companionship, and sex, without having the troubles of maintaining a friendship. But then_ she_ sauntered into Dr. Isles life, confusing and confounding the doctor.

Detective Jane Rizzoli. Maura couldn't help but stare at her, blushing when their eyes met. There was an instant connection, one that scared Maura; she'd never felt that close to another person and it automatically made her afraid. Afraid that she would mess it up by saying the wrong thing, by doing the wrong thing; she was afraid that now, after knowing what true friendship was, she'd lose Jane somehow.

They had talked about it, Maura learning to open up about her emotions and Jane learning to curb her sarcasm for Maura's sake. Most of the conversations ended in a brief hug, a few lasting longer than the others. Every time their skin would touch, Maura would flush and she could feel her cortisol levels rising, a rush of adrenaline and the familiar warmth in her stomach.

Some nights, especially nights where the two had to stay up to work, one would stay at the other's house. Jane and Maura would talk for hours- Jane coming up with theories and Maura discounting them as assumptions. Whenever Maura spoke up about these guesses, there would be a momentary twinge of fear. She would see the frustration rise in Jane's face and then the calm smile come across the brunette's lips. The blonde loved that smile, the smile that was just for her. And she reminded herself every time that she thought of that smile that it was a smile of friendship.

Maura reminded herself in the middle of the night when she'd move her hips in time with her hand, all the while thinking of Jane. Jane's lips, her smile, her hands, her fingers, her legs and breasts; going over every curved and smooth surface of Jane's body. It was those times, when she remembered that it wasn't a romance, it was a friendship, that she'd try to go back to sleep but couldn't. She would stay awake for hours, going over the entirety of their time together. The first days, when she could barely speak to Jane. The months later when she could mutter hellos and goodbyes, delivering the results of some test or other to Jane's desk. Of course, she had assistants to do that, but Maura wanted to see Jane. She knew that what she was doing was immersion therapy. She knew that she was trying to desensitize to Jane, and even though she loved the way her body reacted just seeing the detective; Maura knew that their connection wouldn't go anywhere until she learned to calm herself and her nerves.

The M.E. had worked hard, she'd conquered her fear of other humans, living humans. But conquering her fear of Jane Rizzoli was an entirely new debacle. Still, she challenged herself every day. Maura would ask Jane to lunch, talk to her about things other than work, bring her coffee, try to be a friend like she'd seen others do. And she thought it was going well. She thought it was going to end up like nothing ever had before.

'I might actually have a best friend.' not just a friend, but a best friend. And on the day she heard Jane confirm it was the happiest day of the life, and somehow also the saddest. A part of her was thrilled to have a friend- the part of her that was alone for all those years playing with chemistry sets and dissecting frogs. But the other half, her grown up half that was attracted to Jane wanted more. She wanted to give Jane pleasure in ways that no one else could. She wanted to be the cause of every moan and whimper that came from the detective's bright lips. And god, how she wanted those lips, to bite and kiss and flick her tongue against them. She wanted them everywhere, on her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, her...

"Maura?!" the M.E. was taken from her fantasy world by the familiar voice of none other but Jane Rizzoli.

"Yes, Jane? Sorry, I was thinking..." Maura said, trying to calm the reddening of her face and the need between her legs. "Just considering some things about this case. It's very interesting..." she cleared her throat and looked up trying to delay the hives forming on her chest. Jane looked at her friend quizzically.

"If you're sure you're okay. I was calling your name for like 30 seconds there. Thought you'd gone all space cadet there for a second." Jane smiled and Maura's knees clenched together and she held onto the autopsy table. It was taking everything she had to not go onto Auto-pilot and run into Jane's arms. But she'd grown used to reducing her want for Jane. They talked about the case and something Maura said must have triggered a thought in Jane because the brunette took the blonde's hand and thanked her about twenty times before leaving the morgue.

The medical examiner finally let out her breath shakily.

"You've got to do better, Maura." she chided. "No getting distracted at work!" Maura continued to scorn herself as she worked diligently collecting evidence from the deceased body on her table.  
She didn't see Jane again that day, and she was almost grateful. Her resolved was weakened and all she wanted was to go home and pretend that Jane was there with her- holding her, touching her, kissing her. It was all she could stand to make it inside her house, and run to her bedroom delaying only to take off her blue slingbacks and lay her purse down on the kitchen island.

Maura bit her lip and tried to calm herself. She slowly began taking offher clothes, with every intention of putting on her pajamas. But the moment she removed her bra, her slender hand moved to her breast, caressing and teasing the hardening nipple she found there. Jane's name escaped Maura's lips as she began to massage herself through her skirt. Soon she found her way to the bed, slipping out of the pale khaki skirt, not even bothering to lay it in the chair next to her other clothes. The blonde doctor was now naked and touching herself intimatley. A chorus of moans mingled with 'Jane's flowed from her mouth. She handled herself roughly, barely able to breath as the shocks of her orgasm ran through her. Maura's slender, but curved body spasmed and her breathing slowly evened out.

'Why do I do this?' she thought, knowing that she always hated herself afterwards for thinking of Jane in that way.

Her cell phone rang and she looked at it, running a hand through her hair. 'Jane Rizzoli' the bright, white letters blinked. Maura took a second to compose herself. She knew if she sounded out of breath Jane would rush over to make sure she was okay, but she hesitated thinking about if that was what she didn't want to happen or not. As she shook herself out of the thought, she unlocked her phone, but the call had already gone unanswered.

Jane called a second time, and Maura quickly answered.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I just wanted to check in, I didn't see you after you helped us catch that pervert. When you didn't answer, I started to worry, but you're okay right? Do you need me to come over?"

"No, no, I'm fine, really. I just headed on home after that. I figured you'd figured something out and heard that you caught him, so I left soon after that." Maura said, working her way around why she left.

"Alright, well, if you feel like hanging out, call me. We can go to the Dirty Robber for drinks, or just stay in. Jo misses you."

"Well, I miss Jo, too. I think I'll have to pass tonight. But I'll see you at work tomorrow." Maura answered quickly.

"Okay. Goodnight, Maur." Jane said, not waiting for Maura to reply before she hung up.

"Night, Jane." the blonde replied to the silence on the other end of the phone.

Before going to sleep, Maura brought herself to climax twice more each time thinking of Jane's thin fingers attatched to her scarred hands.


	2. Trying to Stay Friends

It took another month before Maura went to Jane's house, and even then she kept her distance. The blonde sat on the opposite side of Jane when they ate dinner, she tried to sit separate from Jane on the couch, but Jane sat down close to her and spread out, laying her head on Maura's shoulder.  
Each time Maura breathed she tried to stay motionless, so as not to disturb the brunette. But her breaths always ended up shaky and her head began spinning. It was too much being this close to Jane, being so close that if she just turned her head she could probably press her lips against her friend's. Soon Jane moved to sit normally beside Maura.

"Was I making you uncomfortable, Maura? Sorry." the detective smiled, and wiped at her eyes, clearly tired. Jo Friday jumped onto the sofa with the two women and began yapping saving Maura from lying.

"I'll take Jo out, you can go get ready for bed. I'll head home after Jo is done." Maura stood abruptly heading towards Jo's leash next to the door.

"No, I'll take her out. You can stay here tonight. My bed is plenty big enough, and it's too late to be out driving." Jane said, revealing her protective side. She took the leash from Maura's hands and pointed toward her bedroom. "You can take a shower if you want." the brunette muttered, before exiting with Jo in tow.  
Maura felt like cursing herself, she should have left sooner, shouldn't have let herself get so comfortable. But she knew that she had a way to get out of it, Bass. It's not like she could let him go hungry, after all. So she sat back down on the sofa, crossing her legs and recrossing her legs nervously.

A few minutes late, Maura could hear Jane climbing the steps and talking to Jo in a puppy voice.

"Maura? Did you not feel like taking a shower?" Jane asked, ruffling Jo's fur before sitting her down on the wooden floors.

"No, a bath would be wonderful." 'Particularly, with you.' she thought, casting her eyes aside. "But I need to go feed Bass. I left him food, but he didn't seem very interested in it before I left. I really should go check on him." Maura stood again, and grabbed her purse from the table beside the door. But Jane's hand reached out for hers, Maura flinched.

"Please, stay, Maura." the brunette pled taking Maura into a hug, "I would just..." a serious look crossed Jane's face, but seeing concern in Maura's face caused Jane to reconsider her wording. She smiled and continued, "I would just worry, y'know." Jane managed.

"Thank you, Jane. But I really should go." Maura gave a sad smile, and exited the apartment. Before she made it down the stairs to the building's entrance, her phone rang.

"Dr. Isles." she answered bluntly.

"Maur? I know you just left, but call me when you get home. I just want to make sure you get home safe." Jane said, holding onto the silence that was left after she spoke.

"Okay, Jane. Thank you, for worrying about me." Maura smiled and hung up, stepping quickly through the street to her Prius. All the way home, she congratulated herself on not giving in and staying the night. But it was a cheap victory, she wondered if one day she would congratulate herself for not wanting Jane anymore. The idea made her nauseous, and tears formed in her eyes. That wasn't what she wanted, but it might have to be what she needed.

After pulling into her open parking space, Maura unlocked her phone and quickly dialed the detective's number. It took a few rings, but eventually Jane picked up. The other woman's breathing was labored and Maura could swear she heard sheets in the background.

"Ma-" Jane cleared her throat. "Maura. You get home okay?"

"Yes. Yes, Jane, I'm fine." she whispered unlocking her door, the breathing on the end didn't slow and the sound of rustling sheets didn't end. "Jane?"

"Maura." the voice on the other end replied, breathy. "Maura, I wish-"

"I have to go, Jane." the blonde said quickly, ending the call with a swish of her index finger.  
Maura fought with herself. Jane hadn't been... not while they were on the phone, would she? And why would she answer the phone if she were... busy? Maura dared to hope for a moment, she thought that maybe Jane knew the way she felt. And possibly, returned her feelings, but she scorned herself again.

"There is nothing between Jane and I!" she said, walking quickly to her room. She changed her mind at the door, and went to the wine cabinet. Maura grabbed a glass and poured herself a generous helping of the dark red wine. The doctor didn't want to think, she didn't want to hope because she knew that only led to disappointment. Besides Jane dated men, she liked men. Maura continued assuring herself of this fact.

Jane must have been doing something else, maybe making the bed. Yes, she was making the bed after having... oh, Maura couldn't stand assuming. She didn't know why it was so easy to assume that Jane had been touching herself, when she couldn't bear to think of Jane doing anything else. The blonde downed the glass of wine quickly and went into her bedroom, not even remembering to check on Bass. Hurriedly, she got into bed, throwing on a pair of her stylish pajamas and curling up underneath the covers desperately.

"She doesn't think of you like that, stop this. You're going to ruin it." she advised herself. But she wanted to think about Jane, about Jane's breathy voice on the other end of the phone. Jane's slender fingers where Maura had only dreamed of being. Jane, in all her glory, at the mercy of her own hand. Maura reached down to touch herself, slipping two fingers underneath the band of her pants. But that was as far as she could go. Quickly, her hand retreated and she turned off the lights, trying to will herself to sleep.

The next day, neither spoke to the other, Jane only came to the morgue for some DNA test results on a cold case she was working. Maura could tell Jane was blushing as she entered the doctor's office.

"Do you, uh, have the DNA results?" the brunette asked looking at the floor.

"Yes, they are right here." Maura replied not looking up, too afraid to face Jane. Her arm extended, and when she felt Jane's hand overlap hers as the detective grabbed the folder she managed to gaze upwards. Their eyes caught and Maura somehow found the courage to speak,

"Jane, I... I was wondering if last night-" Maura faltered, giving her friend just enough time to throw out an excuse.

"I have to go. But I'll see you later. Okay?" Jane ran from the morgue, and chose the stairs instead of the elevator. Maura guessed she was embarrassed. Maura was embarrassed. Both were uncomfortable around each other for a few days. Each avoiding the other and only extending pleasantries when required.

It was a Thursday when Jane barged into Maura's office, closed the door and stared Maura down.

"Maura. I miss you. I'm not sure what I- No, I'm. I'm sorry for whatever I did that has you upset with me. I want us to hang out again." Jane muttered, wringing her scarred hands. Maura wanted nothing more than to kiss her friend's palms and tell her that she was sorry, too. That she had been afraid, but Maura didn't say anything of the sort.

"I miss you, too. You didn't upset me, I just... you didn't upset me." Maura replied.

"Okay, good. So I'll see you at the Robber tonight?" Jane asked, backing up towards the door.

"Yes, I'll be there after work." the blonde smiled, "And Jane?"

"What, Maur?"

"Thank you, for being patient with me." the blonde answered. This time, Jane smiled back and told Maura she was welcome. The brunette walked out slowly and went to the elevator, waving goodbye to Maura as the doors closed.

The medical examiner sighed and her heart fluttered a bit in her chest. This time she didn't try to calm herself, she didn't scold herself or get upset at the feeling. She just felt it, let it linger. She bit her lip and thought, 'It's going to be okay.' She smiled once more and went back to work.

It was nearly seven when Maura finished a third autopsy that had come in late. She thought it would be a simple one, but there ended up being a myriad of problems that required maximum attention to detail. She had called Jane, but the brunette hadn't picked up. Maura wondered if she would even still be at the Dirty Robber. Still, she knew she had to try. The blonde hadn't been friendly lately and she knew why, but she pushed it from her mind.

"Friends." the medical examiner whispered after fixing her lipstick in the driver's side visor. "Stay focused, Maura." she reminded as she entered the familiar bar.

"MAURA!" she recognized the voice immediatley, but the decible was very uncharacteristic.

"Jane?!" Maura replied trying to match Jane's excitement.

"You're here!" the detective, obviously on her way to being very drunk, exclaimed. Maura just smiled and held back a laugh. Jane started to stand, but Maura walked carefully over to her and insisted she sit back down.

"Okay, why are you spinning, anyways?" Jane demanded sitting back down.

"Because you, my friend, are very drunk." Before Maura had a chance to sit, the bartender called her over, and began to whisper to her quietly.

"She's on her tenth beer, I'm about to cut her off. Maybe you should take her home before she gets upset?" he began, "She was worried you'd stood her up."

"We're just friends." Maura said, a nearly undetectable hint of sadness in her voice. "I'll take her home. Thank you."

"Jane, why don't we go to my place. I can make you some coffee?" the blonde offered, taking Jane by the arm and pulling her up. The detective's usual swagger was tainted with the alcohol and she stumbled a bit on the way to the Maura's car.

"How much did you drink, Jane?" Maura asked, sitting her in the passengers seat. Of course, the bartender had already told her, but she wanted to know if Jane knew enough to remember correctly at the moment.

"Not much." Jane pursed her lips together and shook her head slowly. "Not very much." she mumbled. The blonde sighed and smiled sadly as she closed the passenger side door and made her way to the driver's seat.

The drive seemed longer than normal. Jane would mumble something strange every now and then, but Maura couldn't understand her. Maura felt so bad, but she had called. Maybe she should have called a couple times more to tell Jane she would be late. Thinking back on it now, that's exactly what she should have done, but the past is in the past. There was nothing Maura could do now except be the friend that Jane needed.

Maura parked outside Jane's apartment building and looked over at the brunette warmly. She was sleeping, still mumbling though. Gently, the blonde shook the brunette's shoulder to wake her.

"Jane. We're here." Jane's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned slightly.

"Alright. Goodnight, Maura." the detective muttered, fumbling for the door. She managed to open it, but was still captured by the seat belt.

"I'm not leaving you alone in this state. Come on, I'll help you upstairs." Maura smiled. Drunk Jane was very amusing, a little upsetting but amusing.

They made their way up the stairs and Maura grabbed the keys from Jane's pocket.

"Woah, there cowgirl." the taller joked, smiling as the blonde unlocked the door.

"Jane-" Maura said flatly, "Go to bed, okay. Or do you want some coffee?"

"Uh-uh. Mm... head hurts." Jane said, making her way towards her room. For her part, Maura went to the linen closet and grabbed a couple blankets, fixing the couch so that she could sleep there. Knowing Jane, she probably wouldn't set her alarm clock in a drunken stupor, and Maura didn't want her to be late for work the next day.

"Maauuraaa-" came a whine from the bedroom. The blonde hurried towards the voice and entered the closed bedroom to find Jane clothed in only her panties. "Maurrr, I can't find my shirt!" the frustration evident in the brunette's voice. With a red blush coming across her face, Maura quickly went to Jane's chest-of-drawers and pulled out a Boston PD tee. She handed it to Jane and averted her eyes.

"Do you need anything else, Jane?" the shorter of the two asked, trying to calm herself. God, Jane was right there, all she had to do was reach out for her. But Maura knew Jane was drunk and she didn't want to take advantage.

"Sleep in here, Maura. I don't feel good. Please." Jane begged, slipping under the comforter.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Jane." she offered bluntly.

"Nope, I want you to sleep here. I don't want to be alone." Jane stumbled over the words, but got her point across. And Maura, she couldn't say no, not to a drunk Jane.

"Alright." she muttered, laying down on top of the covers across from Jane. She didn't fall asleep for a while, and in that while, Jane had turned and curled against her friend.

"You're the best, Maur. Ilove you." dribbled from Jane's mouth. Maura wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but she simply returned the 'I love you.' a tear running down her cheek.


	3. A First Kiss

The smell of eggs woke Jane and she fought to get out from under the covers.

"Maura?" she called out, blinking against the light of the kitchen.

"I'm here, Jane. I've made some coffee. It'll keep until you take a shower." the blonde said, smiling.

"Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I think I- did I dream that we- I didn't..." the detective stumbled over her words, blushing lightly. "I didn't.. come onto you while I was drunk, did I?" she asked, the words spilling out too quickly. "Cause if I did, I didn't mean to- Not that I don't, but you're really- and I- but I didn't mean-"

"Thank you, Jane, and I understand." Maura smiled weakly. "I have to go home and get changed and feed Bass, but I'll see you at work." she continued setting the eggs aside. The toaster beeped and the blonde pulled out a grilled cheese sandwich, setting it next to the eggs. "Bye, Jane."

As Maura moved towards the door, she felt arms pull her backwards into an embrace.

"Thank you, for taking care of me." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, pressing her head against the shorter woman's. Maura could feel her face beginning to redden and her eyes closed as she took in Jane's scent. It made her sick, but that was the one thing the Hoyt got right. Jane smelled like lavender.

"You're- you're welcome. I'll see you at work." Maura said, not turning to face Jane as she pulled herself from Jane's arms. The blonde left and headed towards her car at a quickened pace.

For the next few weeks, Jane seemed to be unusually affectionate. Even going as far one day, to give Maura a kiss on the forehead when she solved a case. Jane was kind and attentive. It only served to make Maura want her more and more. Sometimes the blonde could barely control herself, like when Jane would touch her hand, or linger on a hug a little longer than was normal. And on the days, when Jane dared to get closer, to press her cheek against Maura's as they hugged, Maura wanted nothing more than to pull back a bit and bring Jane into a deep, passionate kiss.

About two weeks after the "drunken Jane incident" as Jane refered to it, Maura was feeling very excitable. She found herself becoming sexually frustrated whenever she saw Jane. It got to the point that one Tuesday, she took her lunch into her office, closed the blinds and locked the doors. Maura nervously laid back on the small couch in her office. She'd been on edge all day, and Jane had been lingering around, unwilling to leave Maura any time to get release. Finally, Maura found herself alone, the morgue staff had all gone out to lunch to celebrate Chang's birthday and she had feigned a headache to get out of going. The hives were worth it; the moment Maura relaxed she ran her hand along the inside of her thigh, pushing her skirt upwards as she reached for more. A string of moans left her mouth as she unbuttoned her blouse and slipped her hand underneath the cup of her bra. Her nipples were already pointed and hard, she began teasing herself; running her fingers along the side of her sex, dipping into her warmth slowly.

"Jane..." she murmured quietly, twisting her nipple and pressing her fingers inside of herself. Her voice grew louder and her moans dragged out longer as she began pumping harder and faster, taking her other hand and circling her clit. "Oh, god, Jane... please..." she said, her hips bucking against her hand. Unbeknownst to Maura, Jane stood outside in the hall. She had tried the door, but it was locked so she thought that Maura had gone out for lunch, but then she heard her name.

"Maura?" she said, her hand prepared to knock. But as the brunette listened closer she heard the moans in between her name and realized what Maura was doing to herself.

Jane's eyes shifted around the hallway, it was empty and none of the techies were there. She ran her fingers along the hem of her shirt, barely touching the skin of her stomach. It sent electric shocks through her body, and she turned to face the door. The brunette placed one hand on the door for balance, and ran the other down her pants, pressing against herself roughly and quickly, wanting to catch up to Maura, to come with her.

Jane's fingers took no extra time and were soon pumping to the sound of Maura's moans. The brunette tried to remain quiet, tried to stifle her moans and to distract herself from moaning the blonde's name.

Maura found herself nearing her climax, she pumped harder and pressed two fingers to her clit. "Jane!" she moaned as she approached the edge. But a voice caught her ear and she stopped abruptly.

'Oh God, they're back already.' the blonde thought quickly standing up to straighten her skirt and rebutton her blouse.  
Jane was in her own world, imagining Maura naked, touching herself and thinking of Jane. She didn't hear the click of heels or the rustling of Maura's blouse.  
Maura knew it would be suspicious if she suddenly opened the blinds, so she carefully unlocked the morgue door and opened it slightly. She walked to the door to the hall, and unlocked it. She heard a noise and stopped.

"Maura-" the blonde swore she heard her name, hurriedly she straightened herself and opened the door. In fell a certain brunette detective, barely able to protect her face in the fall with one hand.

"Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." stuttered the medical examiner, kneeling beside Jane. She noticed Jane pull a scarred hand from her pants before she turned over. Maura eyed her hand hungrily, and Jane saw the desire in her friend's eyes. The brunette detective couldn't control herself, god knows she was tired of dropping hints, tired of lingering on hugs just to feel Maura a little longer. She had thought it was all one-sided, but knowing what Maura had just been doing... Jane didn't want to stop herself, she quickly sat up and pulled the blonde into a deep kiss. At first Maura's eyes shot open, she couldn't believe it. Jane had been touching herself while she had been doing the same and now, now they were kissing. Not just any kiss but a languid, passionate kiss. Maura opened her mouth slightly and Jane pressed her tongue into the shorter woman's.

"Jane, I-"

"Shh, Maura. I've been waiting for forever." Jane said, pulling Maura to the ground and moving to stradle the blonde's hips. "I know what you were doing and who you were thinking about. Don't deny it, I can practically see the hives already." Jane took her thumb and rubbed it over Maura's lips,

"Jane..." Maura moaned, closing her eyes tightly. The brunette simply kissed the blonde and pressed her hands to Maura's sides running her hands up them and tangling her hands in the honey blonde hair that she adored. The detective felt Maura tense under her hands,

"Do you want me to stop?" Jane asked in between a deep kiss, her hand reaching down to massage Maura's breast. Maura's body went rigid and her eyes shot open. Jane hadn't been expecting what she found in those eyes- fear. She stopped abruptly and moved to give her best friend some space. "I'm sorry, Maura, I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry."

"Jane, it's not that I don't want to- not that I don't want you, but I- I can't." Maura stood and ran into the morgue. The door slammed and Jane stood stunned at what Maura had said. Had she done something wrong, she shouldn't have taken control like that. Maybe she had been hearing things when she thought she heard Maura call her name. Maybe it was all some dream. Whatever it was, she knew she couldn't just leave Maura feeling like that.

"Maur- I'm sorry." Jane said entering the room beside the m.e.'s office.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm ruining everything. I just- you're my best friend... I can't." tears fell from Maura's eyes as she spoke.

"I can still be your best friend... I can be more." Jane tried to reassure the blonde, she moved to hug her, but Maura backed away.

"I couldn't risk... I can't risk losing you, Jane." Maura bit her lip and Jane moved quickly, taking her into an embrace.

"You aren't going to lose me, Maur. If you're not ready then I'll wait. But if you want to try, we can. We can always go back to being friends." Jane said pressing her forehead to the doctor's.

"O-" Maura took a deep breath, looking into Jane's dark eyes. "Okay. But I'm going to need some time, though."

"Alright." Jane said, her eyes closing peacfully. "I'll- I'll go. Just promise me I'll see you later." pulling back, Jane let her hands fall to her sides. She didn't break their gaze until Maura promised.

Maura watched Jane leave the morgue, her usual swagger even more evident now.

The doctor tried to focus, she had a couple autopsies and some paperwork to do, but she was distracted by what had happened. She kept replaying it in her mind, Jane wanted her. Jane. Wanted. Her. She could hardly believe it, she found herself grinning like a giddy school-girl every so often. This time she didn't get angry at herself for thinking of Jane; she didn't hate herself after what had happened between them. It felt so freeing and exciting. She wanted to go up to the bull pen and kiss Jane and tell her how long she had been waiting. How she had thought there couldn't be anything between them; how happy she was that she was wrong. But Maura controlled herself, it was easier to do now that she knew she would actually be able to kiss Jane.

They met at Maura's house, it was late; work had run long, but Jane had called saying she'd be at Maura's around 8. Maura suggested they talk. So when 7:45 came around, Maura began pacing nervously around her kitchen. She had beer, coffee, wine and waters. She had cleaned everything, but had decided to stay in her work clothes instead of changing to lounge clothes. The blonde had reapplied make-up, taken it off and reapplied again. And at 7:55 her heart dropped into her stomach when the door bell rang. She knew Jane had a key for emergencies, and Maura would later tell her that it was now just a key for whenever, but she appreciated the gesture Jane was making.

"Hello, Jane."

"Maura." Jane smiled, and squeezed past the blonde their bodies almost touching. Maura took Jane's jacket and set it on the coat rack near the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" the shorter woman asked, walking towards the fridge. An arm snaked around her body and she was pulled back into Jane.

"Not right now, Maur. You said you wanted to talk." Jane said, her raspy voice trying to hide her need for Maura's body. Jane nuzzled into Maura's neck, and the blonde struggled to speak coherently.

"I just think.. we should go... slowly" she swallowed hard and closed her eyes as Jane began to kiss her neck just below her ear. "Jane..." she whined, freeing herself from the taller woman's slender arms. Maura quickly moved against the kitchen island, and held her hand out to stop Jane from following.

"Let's just talk, you can't keep distracting me." she muttered casting her eyes aside with a slight smirk. "I just wanted to say, I'm- oh, scared isn't the right word, but apprehensive. I don't want to mess things up between us. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so afraid that if this doesn't work..." her voice trailed off.

"Maura, do you trust me?" Jane asked, seriously.

"Yes, Jane. Of course." Maura said as if she'd just been asked a basic math equation.

"Then will you believe me when I say, We aren't messing things up. We're making them better."

"I- I think I believe you." the blonde said, pushing off from the island and walking halfway to Jane. "You can," she bit her lip and looked up shyly, "You can kiss me now, Jane."

The detective moved forward, placed one hand on the doctor's neck and the other on her waist.

"Thank god." Jane said, her lips millimeters away from Maura's. She started slowly, kissing gently, their lips barely brushing against each other. Maura let Jane control the kiss, not pushing for more or pulling away. As Jane began to kiss her more passionatly, Maura wrapped her hands in Jane's dark hair and suddenly pulled back for a beat.

"You're magnificent, Jane." she smiled, looking into Jane's eyes.

"Likewise, Dr. Isles." the brunette smirked and pulled Maura towards the couch. They laid down, Jane on top of Maura for the most part, and kissed softly, passionatley, with and without tongue, exploring each other's mouths as if they'd found hidden treasure. Eventually, they went into Maura's bedroom. They didn't have sex, but they slept together, holding each other and kissing each other often. Jane was willing to take it slow, for Maura. And Maura was willing to risk everything, for Jane.


	4. A First Date

Jane and Maura had been unofficially dating for two months. They'd only gone out a few times, and even then it was only to the Robber. Jane was the first one to suggest it, going out on a date in public; Maura wasn't sure if she was ready for that. But after some coaxing, and a good amount of making out, Jane convinced Maura that they should try it at least once.

"I'll take care of everything, all you have to do is come by my house and wear something sexy." Jane had said, she wanted their first official date to be perfect for Maura. And she knew of the best place, where no one would stare or even care if they held hands or kissed.

"Are you suggesting that what I'm wearing now isn't sexy." Maura flirted, pulling back from Jane and planting her back firmly against the wall.

"Not at all, Maura." Jane took the opportunity to run her hand acoss Maura's breast, fingering the ruffles of her blouse. Maura flushed a bit, and Jane turned her hand to palm Maura's breast. Jane groaned as Maura pressed against her hand. "God, Maur. You're driving me crazy, you know that right. I just want to-"

"Ah-ah. Not before the first date, detective." Maura whispered into Jane's ear. She took Jane's hand in hers and moved it to the blonde's hip. "Besides, I have to go back to work for a few hours. But.. Friday, just wait until Friday." the blonde teased, running her fingers across Jane's cheek. The detective groaned a bit, pressing against Maura's body with her own.

"Your teasing is gonna make me come." Jane whispered back, moving aside so that Maura could make her way to the door. Maura swayed her hips as she walked, and smiled at Jane before she left.

"That's the general idea." Maura muttered half out the door.

It was Wednesday, and Maura knew that Jane had been patient. Maura had been patient, she didn't want to rush things; Maura wanted to savor every moment she had with Jane. But Friday, God, her knees grew weak just thinking about it.

Friday came about, and Maura pleaded with Jane to tell her where they were going. Jane simply told Maura that she would love it and to wear something tight and sexy. They were in the morgue when Maura made her final plea.

"I'll make you come." she whispered sensually.

"Hmph. Not even then, babe. Besides, there are definitely somethings I want to do before that." Jane smirked, and raised her eyebrow slightly at Maura who was now clutching the autopsy table.

"Fuck, Jane." Maura whined, clenching her legs together trying to ease the growing desire between them.

"Not before the first date, doctor." Jane smiled and left the morgue, running up the stairs to close out her computer before heading home to get ready.

A couple hours later, Maura stood at Jane's door knocking. The brunette opened the door and nearly passed out. Maura wore a tight blue halter top dress, the back of the dress dipping dangerously low. With matching blue peeptoe heels, she looked practically deadly. She smiled at Jane's reaction.

"Is this sexy enough?" she asked.

"Yeah, we better hurry up and go. I'm not sure I'll be able to make it to the club with you looking like that." Jane said, straigtening her dark jeans and dark purple button up shirt. She grabbed her leather jacket off the coat rack and took Maura's hand as they went down the stairs.

Maura guessed where they were headed the moment Jane took the side street where they had once found a murdered body.

"Really, Jane?" Maura wondered a bit nervously.

"What? We caught the bad guy, it's still a good club." They got out of the car and headed to the entrance. There was a long line, but Jane had already called ahead and reserved a table at lunch earlier that day. As sexy as she knew Maura found it when she flashed her badge, this time she simply said her name and the bouncer opened the door. It was loud inside, but somewhat familiar, the atmosphere wasn't one of investigation anymore. It was alive and moving, each woman dancing and talking as if there was nothing odd about dancing with another woman or hitting on another woman. Here, at Merc, no one stared at Jane and Maura, except in a way that made Maura jealous of the way they looked at Jane. As soon as they were shown their table, Maura took Jane's head in her hands and gave her a deep, lingering kiss. She watched out of the corner of her eye as a few hearts were temporarily broken, and some were actually pieced back together in the hopes of a threesome.

"You know," Jane said into Maura's ear, "You don't have to do that. Besides, they're staring at you, too." Jane ran her hand along Maura's back and took her neck in the other. Kissing her deeply, letting her tongue explore the other woman's mouth. "Now, we're even."

They talked for the better part of an hour, and Maura finally plucked up the courage to ask Jane to dance. Jane smiled, she'd been waiting for Maura to get comfortable in the new atmosphere and was glad she didn't have to wait that long.

"Here, come with me." Jane took Maura by the waist and moved them towards the edge of the dance floor. Slowly, they found the beat of the song. Jane held Maura from behind and they moved their hips in tandem, Maura holding the hand that was wrapped around her waist and Jane burying her face in Maura's neck.  
They could barely hear each other over the noise of the music, but Jane could feel the distinct vibration of Maura's throat. That feeling of a moan and a sharp intake of breath. They danced for another few songs, drawing some intention as they would move to kiss each other and then sway their hips together, their bodies as close to each other as possible.

As they returned to their table, Maura turned to face Jane.

"Jane, I want you. I want you to take me back to your place." she muttered, desire dripping from her words. Jane smiled and they left the bar.

Soon they were back at Jane's. Maura had been mumbling, 'Hurry, Jane.' while Jane drove and it was turning the detective on so much she was suprised that she did't wreck the car. The second the apartment door closed behind them, Jane reached down and kissed Maura, running her tongue along those gorgeous lips.

"Maura..." Jane moaned into the kiss, her hands fumbling with her jacket. The blonde quickly dropped her jacket and purse, and then helped Jane with her own.

"Jane, I want you to fuck me." Maura murmured into another deep kiss.

"I've never heard you cuss before, doctor." Jane flirted, pulling away to tease her girlfriend. She took the blonde's hand and led her to the bed room, shedding her boots and shirt as she went. Maura slipped off her shoes as they entered the bedroom.

"Oh, Jane, please." the shorter woman begged as the brunette pressed her into the door. Jane's hands slowly untied the back of Maura's dress, the blue fabric fell away revealing Maura's naked form, covered only by a pair of thin, black lace panties.

"You're so unbelievably sexy, Maur." Jane whispered, biting at the blonde's neck. Maura helped Jane divest herself of both her shirt and pants. The blonde vaguely noticed the black ensemble that covered Jane's body.

"Thank you, detective." Maura replied, pressing her hand to Jane's barely covered breast. Jane moaned and the pair moved to the bed, this time Jane underneath Maura. "I want to feel you, Jane." she whispered, using one hand to undo the clasp of her partner's bra. Jane's tanned skin invited Maura's mouth to itself. Jane moaned as Maura kissed and bit and licked her way from one side of a scarred neck down to her breasts. Slender, pale hands began to massage but were soon stopped as Jane leaned forward and pulled at Maura's black underwear.

"Take them off." the brunette ordered and smirked as Maura quickly complied. The pair flipped and Jane slowly ran her scarred palm across Maura's breasts down to her thigh, grazing the edge of her sex.

A moan escaped Maura's mouth and her hips bucked against Jane.

"Please, Jane. Don't tease me. I want you so badly." the blonde moaned. She received a smile and two slender fingers dragging themselves through her wet center.

"Maura..." Jane groaned using her hips as leverage as she pressed her fingers into Maura. "Maura, you're so wet. Ooh, fuck you're beautiful." the detective could barely stand the slow pace that the doctor set with her hips. "Faster, please, Maur."

"Jane..."

"What is it, Maur?"

"Fuck me, Jane. Now." the blonde demanded pressing her hips down on Jane's thin fingers. The brunette obliged and began pumping her hand fast and hard, circling Maura's clit with her thumb. Soon Maura's body went rigid and she came onto Jane's fingers.

"J-Jane!" she called, as her back arched. Jane enveloped Maura's mouth in a kiss and took in her moans. She slowed her pace, pumping in and out, relishing every twitch of the blonde's body.

Maura's body finally relaxed and she smirked at Jane.

"My turn, Jane."

"I came when you did."

"Doesn't mean you can't come again." Maura smiled, pushing Jane onto the bed. She hooked her fingers into Jane's underwear and pulled them skillfully over the other woman's toned legs. She slinked back up Jane's body and showered her neck with kisses and gentle bites. Her hands took over Jane's breasts, pressing and pulling the delicate skin. "Spread your legs, Jane." Maura whispered barely audible.

"Dammit, Maura. You're so-" Jane's words were stolen as Maura began kissing her way down Jane's body, placing gentle kisses on each hardened nipple before continuing downwards. Maura liked being in control, she liked that when she kissed Jane here or there she would twitch and when she placed her tongue there it illicited a moan and when she sucked there Jane whimpered a bit. Maura drug her tongue through Jane's heated center,

"You're amazing, Jane." she whispered placing a reverant kiss to the brunette's sex. She pumped two fingers inside of Jane and turned her mouth's attention to Jane's swollen clit. Jane palmed her breast with one hand, tweaking her nipple roughly. She entwined her other hand in Maura's soft locks. The brunette's hips moved quickly in time with Maura's ministrations.

"Maura!" Jane warned her hips bucking wildly against Maura's hand. "Maura, please" she called, waiting for Maura's fingers to hit just there one more time. The blonde scraped the pads of her fingers across Jane's insides causing the detective to come apart in Maura's skilled hands. Maura came up to kiss Jane as her the waves of her orgasm subsided.

"Was it worth the wait, detective?" Maura teased, sucking her fingers dry as she looked down at the mess that was Jane Rizzoli.

"Ye-yes." Jane stuttered, taking Maura by the neck and giving her a deep kiss. Jane could taste herself on Maura's tongue, and the thought of the intimacy of that nearly made her climax again. "Definitely worth the wait."

"You know what..." Maura said, crawling off the bed and standing up.

"What? Where are you going?" Jane said rolling onto her stomach.

"I think we both need a shower." the blonde smiled and walked into the bathroom. Jane rolled over again and said a silent prayer of thanks.

"Are you coming?"

"Not yet, but I soon will be." Jane muttered under her breath, as she stood and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her.


	5. Telling Friends

Maura and Jane did well together. They found time to be alone between their busy schedules and they found time to be with friends as well. Of course, Frost and Korsak assum ed something was up, so Jane decided to tell them just to clear the air.

"Okay, this doesn't go beyond us three. Understand?" thinking it was another huge secret that they would be expected to keep Frost and Korsak shook their heads solemnly. "Maura and I are dating. Each other."

"For how long?" Frost asked, not looking as shocked as the brunette thought he should have been.

"About three months."

"Yes! Pay up, Korsak."

"You've been betting on my love life." Jane half-screamed. Men! So frustrating.

"What Korsak said you two have been together since the beginning, I simply disagreed. So we each bet 50 bucks."

"Well, you each owe me 15 then, for playing this stupid game." the two men knew better than to argue, each held out their fifteen dollars, which Jane took gleefully.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I'm off to buy flowers for my girlfriend." Jane said, practically skipping out the door.

"Told you, it had only started a little while back." Frost muttered, giving Korsak a friendly slap on the back.

"Yeah, but they've been into each other from the beginning."

Jane laid in bed beside Maura, both still in their work clothes.

"I told Frost and Korsak. They had a bet going on when we'd gotten together."

"They aren't going to report us are they?" Maura asked nervously. She wasn't sure how either of them felt about her. She hadn't really been around them much except for when she was with Jane at a crime scene. And even then, Maura was all business; except for the moments when Jane caught the good doctor undressing her with those honey-brown eyes.

"Of course not, they're good guys. The most they might do is make some jokes at my expense, but I don't mind." Jane said, brushing her hand across Maura's face. Her eyes searched Maura's and she smiled.

"Y'know there is something I haven't done all day, that I've been waiting to do." Jane muttered. Wrapping her hand around Maura's waist and pulling the other woman close.

"And what would that be, Detective?"

"This." Jane whispered, kissing Maura's forehead then nose, each cheek and finally her lips.

"You know that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Maura said moving to straddle Jane's legs.

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind, Doctor?" Jane said semi-sarcastically. Maura took Jane's hand and pulled so that she was sitting up, her face dangerously close to Maura's cleavage.

"Mm, something like this." Maura mused, taking the hand that was in hers and placing it on her breast. She took the momentary silence to her advantage and bent over to kiss Jane, her tongue wandering inside the brunette's mouth. The blonde purred as Jane took control, bringing her other hand up to massage Maura's hip. As she palmed Maura's breast she could hear Maura breathing in her ear. The shorter woman hung her arms around Jane's neck and let her head collapse onto Jane's shoulder.  
The detective ran her hand from Maura's hip to the inside of her thigh.

"You're not wearing any underwear, Dr. Isles." Jane feigned disappointment.

"And here I thought you wouldn't notice." Maura replied, trying to chase Jane's hand with her hips. But Jane wouldn't give in so easily, she trailed her other hand down the outside of Maura's thigh and rubbed her thumb across Maura's center with the other.

"Do you want me, Maura?" Jane asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, Jane."

"Tell me?" Jane pled, rubbing in tighter circles and slowly rocking her hips into Maura's.

"Jane..." Maura chimed, "I want you, Jane. Just you, I want you everywhere. I want you all the time. I need you, Jane." Maura said bucking her hips against Jane's thumb.

"fuck." Jane whispered, slipping two fingers inside Maura just as she stopped talking. An 'oh' escaped Maura's perfect mouth and Jane held Maura's hip as the blonde rocked back and forth on her fingers. "Maura..." Jane muttered nuzzling into her partner's honey-blonde hair. "Take your shirt off, Maur." the brunette requested, her free hand, tugging it out of Maura's shirt.

"Just don't stop, Jane." the m.e. replied, quickly pulling her blouse over her head. Jane buried her face into Maura's cleavage, kissing and sucking and biting at the pale skin. It made Maura moan and she pulled one hand from Jane's shoulder and pressed it to the back of Jane's head bringing her up into a deep kiss. In response, Jane pulled her hand back and fumbled with the clasp of Maura's bra.

Maura whined a bit at the loss of feeling and pressure to her center, but she quickly undid the hooks at the back of her bra and slipped it over her shoulders. Still she frowned a bit at Jane, "I said not to stop; I was close, babe." she mumbled as Jane flipped them so that Maura's back was burried in the comforter.

"But, I want-" Jane paused slipping her fingers into her mouth. She released them with a pop and began to kiss her way down Maura's body. "I want you to come in my mouth, Maura." she whispered, starting to lap at Maura's wet and heated center.  
Jane pressed her hands against MAura's hips, using her thumb to rub slow circles overy the blonde's clit.

Maura's breath caught in her throat and she ran her hands through Jane's tangled mess of hair.

"Ah, Jane..." Maura moaned as she came, Jane tasting her with an intimiate fascination. The brunette brought up a scarred palm to wipe her mouth then crawled up the bed to lay beside Maura. She placed a reverent kiss to Maura's forehead and smiled, looking into Maura's deep, intelligent eyes as the final waves of orgasm crashed through the blonde.

"You know that I love you, don't you Maura?" Jane said taking her girlfriend's hand in her own. "I really do love you." her other hand, brushed a piece of hair from Maura's exhausted face.

"I love you, too, Jane." Maura whispered, pressing herself close to Jane. They stayed like that for an hour or so, just holding each other, telling each other how much they loved each other. They held hands and kissed softly, ignoring the clock that was ticking time away.

The next day they couldn't help but blush each time they saw each other. Of course, they had told each other that they loved each other before, but something about this time was different. Maybe it was the way they said it to each other, as if it was the greatest, most romantic secret of their lives. Maybe it was that each could finally admit that what they felt was real, true love. Either way, people were starting to notice how they smiled at each other, and they way they'd stand too close together in the elevator. Most didn't mind, but there was a select few who didn't like it for some reason or other. And they made sure to make themselves and their opinions know. At first it was simple things, like bumping into Maura or Jane in the hallways, somebody whispering dyke or fag at a crime scene. Things that Jane could ignore, but when the incident happened Jane wouldn't take anymore.

Maura recieved a note stuck in her door at home. Thankfully, Jane wasn't there when she first got it. It had upset the m.e. terribly. She waited until she was calm enough to dial Jane's number before calling. Her hands were still shaking as she dialed her phone, but she hoped Jane wouldn't be too upset.

"Jane... I need you to come over... It's not that, as much as I would like to say that is what it is... I just... someone left a note at my door." Maura paused letting Jane rant for a bit about people posting useless flyers all over the neighborhoods, all scams and conmen. "It's not a flyer, Jane. It's- Jane it's meant for us." the blonde finally spoke up, frustration and fear in her voice.

"I'll be there soon." Jane said flatly. Maura could tell it was going to be bad, and she hadn't even read Jane the note. It took Jane thirty minutes to get to Maura's apartment. She practically broke the door down when she slammed it closed and jogged into the living room.

"Let me see it." Jane demanded, holding out her hand. Maura produced the letter from her pocket and handed it folded to Jane.  
Jane opened it and read the dark black letters aloud.

"Go to hell, Dykes!" & "Watch your backs, Lezzies." was scrawled across the page in black marker. Other slurs and threats littered the paper, but Jane was too angry to read them all. She folded the paper and handed it back to Maura with a stoic look on her face. Maura had never seen Jane this mad, so mad that she didn't speak.

"Jane..?" Maura asked, looking up at her girlfriend. "Jane, please, say something." Maura pleaded trying to catch Jane's eye, but as Jane turned away Maura spoke again this time more worry in her voice than anything else. "Jane, are you upset with me? Should I not have said anything?"  
Jane turned to quickly face Maura.

"Maura!" she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close. "Maura, I'm not mad at you. Not at all. And I'm glad you said something because that is not right. I hope you know none of this is your fault, none of it is my fault. It's the fault of people who are ignorant and blind to what love can be." the blonde heard tears in her lover's voice and pulled back.

"We're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, Maur. We're going to be alright. I just got to talk to some people about this note though. This is too far. I can't risk your safety."

"And what about your saftey? If it's because of me that you're in danger then I'll... I'll give you up if it keeps you safe." Maura said sadly, she looked down at her feet tears forming in her eyes.

"Is that what you want, Maura? Because I'll do whatever you want, if it keeps you safe and makes you happy." Jane placed two fingers under Maura's chin to bring their eyes together. "Tell me what you want, Maur?"

"I want to be with you, Jane. I can't bear being apart from you. But- But I'm scared. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Nothing can hurt me as long as I'm with you. I love you, Maura. And I'm going to do everything I can to protect us. I mean that." the brunette searched Maura's bright eyes for any hint of hesitation.

"I love you, too, Jane. I know you will." Maura said, looking back into Jane's eyes trying to fight away the apprehensiveness in herself. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Just kiss me?" Maura asked, still scared of what might happen to either of them. "Kiss me and make it go away."

"I can do that." Jane said, bringing her arms around Maura and pulling her up, the distance between their lips closing. The brunette took the blonde's head in one hand and pressed their foreheads together before placing a gentle kiss on Maura's lips. "C'mon. Let's get some sleep." Jane whispered kissing Maura once more before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. It was a rare night, one where they didn't spend hours caught up in each other's bodies exploring every square inch of skin; that night they just laid down together, in their pajamas and held each other. Whispering I love you's in between kisses and caresses. It was a night that neither of them would forget.


	6. Date Night Difficulties

_TW: Physical Violence_

* * *

A couple weeks passed, and the notes kept coming every few days. They were getting worse, and that worried Jane, she knew that the chance of violence was escalating, but she wasn't sure what she could do about it. The latest note was the worst. It was a straight up death threat, no slurs, no other threats scrawled carelessly across the paper. Just a single sheet of white computer paper with the words "You're gonna die." written across it in large letters.  
Jane didn't let Maura see it, she played it off as nothing, not letting Maura see the fear in her eyes. Jane had been asking Maura to stay at her apartment, saying it would be safer and she'd worry less knowing Maura was close by, besides, no notes had showed up at her apartment, yet. That night, Jane insisted that Maura come with her to her apartment, saying that she just wanted some alone time with Maura. It had been a while, ever since the first note showed up Maura had become skiddish. She'd flinch whenever Jane went to hug her or touch her arm at work. The blonde wouldn't let Jane hold her hand at the Robber or walking down the street, she was constantly alert and afraid. Jane hated seeing Maura this way.  
"Anyways, it's date night. I'm not giving up date night cause of some crazies." Jane said, reaching out for Maura, ignoring the fact that they were at work. Maura took a step back and eyed the people in the hallway.  
"Are you sure, Jane? We could stay in, be alone." Maura didn't mean sex or even cuddling, she meant, not being seen. Jane was starting to wonder if Maura was ashamed to be with her.  
"We're going to Merc. Okay? We deserve a night out." Jane took hold of Maura's shoulder, but her hand was quickly removed. "Dammit, Maura." the brunette muttered.  
"We can go, okay. Just... I'm sorry, alright." Maura took a small step towards Jane. "I just don't want more people to get upset over us."  
"It's-" Jane wanted to say that it wasn't their place to get upset that it had nothing to do with other people, but she knew it would only make Maura emotional. "I'm sorry. But we really do deserve to go out tonight. And Merc is safe." the detective was reassuring herself as much as she was Maura.

They went to Merc, danced, drank a little, just enough to have a bit of a buzz. Both giggling, and holding hands, practically snuggling in the alley way as they left the club. It took Maura a minute, but she could swear she heard footsteps, and then she felt it. Jane squeezed her hand, but kept walking.  
"Maura," she whispered not turning to face her. "No matter what happens. I want you to run, okay. Run back to Merc, alright. Don't stop running until you're inside." Jane muttered, turning to face Maura. "Go no-"  
A hand flew over Jane's mouth, but Jane started fighting back. Maura hesitated, she didn't want to leave Jane, not when this was happening. But she had to get help and the club was only a few blocks away.  
"Maura, go!" Jane screamed, fending off punches and kicks. The man wore a black skii mask, so cliche, and all black jogging clothes. Jane knew the only way to identify him was to get the upper hand and take off the mask.  
Maura started running. She got one block over before a second man grabbed her, twisting her arms behind her back.  
"Where are you headed, bitch?" he demanded, obviously a rhetorical question. Maura knew they'd lost the minute he had grabbed her. Jane wouldn't fight if Maura was in danger and Maura wouldn't if Jane was being threatened.  
"I have money. I'll pay whatever you want, just don't hurt Jane." she kept pleading as the man forced her back to the alley where Jane was still struggling. It was obvious the masked men were cops, that much Jane knew for sure. They were using police techniques that Jane had learned at the academy, and while Jane could break free from them she couldn't get ahead of them.  
"Jane!" Maura screamed, causing the brunette to lose focus as she searched for her girlfriend's voice. Maura cried out a second time, because a punch landed straight in Jane's jaw knocking her backwards. Now the man holding Maura hostage took the initiative. He brought out a knife and held it to Maura's neck drawing a bit of blood.  
"Keep fighting, and I'll fuck up her pretty face, dyke." the man said, literally spitting out the last word. Maura shook as he pressed the knife harder into her skin.  
"Okay, okay." Jane said, slowly standing up and holding her hands in the air. Her gun was laying a few feet away, but she couldn't chance a dive for it when the second man was so close to Maura. "Just let her go, okay. At least put down the knife. Please, do whatever to me, just don't hurt her."  
"This knife is staying exactly where it is and if you block even a single blow, the first thing that goes is her right eye." the man threatened. This time it was followed by a kick to Jane's stomach. Punches to Jane's kidneys, a boot to her chin, the blows kept coming, but Jane kept taking them. Maura kept saying for them to stop, forcing her eyes shut as Jane's head hit the pavement hard.  
"Please stop." Maura half-screamed. "Stop. What do you want? Anything, please just stop." tears streamed down Maura's face. Jane looked up at her and shook her head. The detective knew that she could take a beating, but she also knew that Maura couldn't stand to watch it happen. Not if there was something she could do about it.  
"You have a day to end it." the man said into Maura's ear. Pushing her towards Jane's nearly unconcious body. The second man reared back to kick Jane in the stomach once more, but he stopped short when the other man yelled at him. "Hey- we're finished here, now."  
The two men walked off, Jane muttering for her gun, but Maura couldn't understand her.  
"Jane, Jane, they're leaving. Oh god. Jane, don't pass out, okay? You've got to stay concious." Maura kept talking, she had to leave Jane's side momentarily to find her purse in the dark alleyway. "I'm calling 911, okay. Just hang on." But Jane's hand reached out and grabbed Maura's.  
"No cops." she muttered. "I'm fine, just take me home, okay." the detective fought hard to keep from passing out, she managed to sit up, leaning her back against the brick wall. "Just... give me a minute..." Maura stayed kneeling beside Jane, clutching her phone. Unsure if she should ignore Jane's demand or if she should listen and go along with what she'd been told.  
"Jane..." Maura muttered as Jane's head began to dip low. "Jane, can you walk? We have to get out of here. Please Jane let me call an ambulance." the brunette shook her head, but before she could speak to disagree her eyes rolled back in her head. "Jane! Jane!" Maura knew better than to try and shake her, there could be cranial damage, not to mention dislocations or broken bones.  
Maura knew she shouldn't call the cops, not when Jane had been so adamant. But she knew two cops she could call.

It took about thirty minutes for Frost to get there, and a little over 50 for Korsak to show up. Maura hadn't cried until she saw her two colleagues. Suddenly, it all washed over her. The blonde held onto Korsak and began crying uncontrollably.

"What do you think, Korsak?" Frost whispered, helping Jane to her feet.  
"Maura, did you call the cops?"  
"Jane... Jane said.. not to... she... and they were..." Maura buried her face in her hands. Korsak went to help carry Jane to the car.  
"She's got to go to the hospital, Korsak." Frost said. "This is bad."  
"I have a friend, we'll get her to come see her first, then the hospital... if she says." the older man said, not wanting to upset Maura any more than she already was. "Maura," he called behind him. "Get in the car. I'm taking you and Jane home. Frost," it was then that his inner sargent came out. "Call this number, tell her it's for Vince, give them Jane's address. Don't say anything else." Korsak ordered, slipping Jane into the back passenger side of his car. Maura followed and went around to the other side of the car, sitting close to Jane, but leaving her enough room to move if she felt like she could.  
"Jane, babe, it's going to be okay. Alright?" Maura was still crying, but she moved a strand of hair from Jane's face and kissed a scarred palm. As she went to place the hand back, she felt the bones in Jane's wrist shift. "Korsak? Korsak, her wrist is broken. She needs to go to the hospital, but she said no. Korsak, what do I do?" Maura panicked.  
"Maur- calm down... I'm fine... a sprain's all it is." Jane muttered slowly regaining conciousness.  
"Jane Rizzoli, you liar. Oh, god, you're back." Maura said kissing Jane's injured hand once more. The brunette detective winced and Maura moved her right hand.  
"Okay, okay. Maybe a little more than a sprain... calm down... I'm gonna be alright." Jane replied, "Korsak, no cops. It's from inside." she continued, trying to move but only succeeding to cause herself great pain. From what she guessed she had broken ribs, her nose and lip were busted open and she was pretty sure that her brain was going to fall out of her skull. She smiled weakly wondering what Maura would say about that possibility. They pulled into a parking space a few cars down from Jane's apartment. Maura helped Vince get the brunette out of the car, each of them taking one of Jane's arms to carry her to the apartment. The stairs were difficult, and it took them a while, but they made it.

The pair had just layed Jane down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Maura stood to answer it, but Korsak held up his hand, and went to look out the peephole.  
"It's my friend." he whispered trying to reassure the two women. He opened the door and in walked a beautiful, older woman. She was wearing scrubs and those god awful orthopedic shoes.  
"Vince." she said, a bit of resentment in her voice.  
"Hey, you said to call if I ever needed anything." he smirked a bit, but soon regained his stoic face. "Look, my part- my friend, she's hurt. We need to know if she has to go to the hospital or not. It's complicated. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't necessary."  
"I know, Vince." the brunette stepped in the door, and walked over to Jane. "Who is this?" she asked looking Maura up and down. Maura quickly straightened her dress and wiped at her eyes. "Mau-" but Korsak shook his head.  
"No names."  
"I'm her girlfriend." Maura had never said it aloud, it felt nice, but she couldn't let herself appreciate the moment, not when Jane was in so much pain. "Please, help us." she begged, kneeling down next to Jane. The taller woman's eyes were closed and scrunched together, clearly in pain.  
"Maur-" Jane whispered, going in and out of conciousness. The blonde held her uninjured hand and helped her sit up so- "Vince's friend" could examine her. The woman began observing Jane, moving this limb, feeling these bones, her hands probing for internal bleeding.  
"She's got some broken ribs, her jaw isn't broken thank God, but her nose is fractured. She's going to have some kidney trouble for a while from what I can tell of the bruises." Maura took a breath of relief, and lightly stroked Jane's hair.  
"I've done all I can do for now. Don't let her go to sleep for-"  
"24 hours." Maura finished, nodding her head.  
"Vince, walk me to my car." the woman commanded. Vince could tell there was more, but he was thankful that Maura was satisfied with the good news for now.


	7. Pushing Away

The pair walked down to the woman's car.  
"Vince, she needs a hospital. She'd had a head injury. I can't be 100% sure there isn't internal bleeding. At the very least, she has to have a doctor watch her for the next few weeks." she said sternly.  
"I think we can swing that." Vince half-smiled.  
"I'm not joking, Vince."  
"I know. It's just that Maura... I mean, the girlfriend. She's a doctor."  
"Then she is putting up a good facade. She must be pretending things are better than they are not to stress out her partner. Don't let her keep that up. It's draining, you remember." the woman didn't wait for a reply before she got into her car and started driving away.

Korsak drew his hand across his face, and sighed. This was going to be a difficult situation. If Jane was right, if it was someone from inside BPD, then this would be a witch hunt, especially if it got out. He hurried up the stairs and found Jane sitting up, trying her best to stay awake. Maura was in the small kitchen making coffee.  
"Do you want any, Detective Korsak?" Maura asked, waving him over. "What were you thinking, Vince?!" she began, whispering aggresively, "I could tell all that, I thought you were bringing a doctor, not a nurse-" Korsak held up his hand, but Maura ignored it. "And she definitley has a concusion, if not internal bleeding."  
"I know, Maura. My friend didn't want to say anything in front of you. She didn't know who you were. Frankly, if you had told me all that to start off with, I wouldn't have called her anyway. But it's gonna be alright, okay."  
"Jane would never say that unless she knew it was going to be okay, and you don't." Maura knew it was misplaced agression, and she didn't want to take it out on Korsak, but honestly, she needed Jane right now. Not Korsak, not some "friend" and not Frost- Jane.

"Don't be so hard on Korsak." Jane whispered as Maura sat on the couch beside her. "And thank you." she muttered, taking the coffee in her uninjured hand.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Everything is going to be okay."  
"I can already see the hives, Maur. You don't have to... pretend. I can tell that you're concerned. Besides, I can tell when I have a concussion." Jane joked taking a sip of coffee. It hurt when she swallowed, and she still felt as if her brains were porridge.

The next couple days they spent seeing various doctors, making up various stories about how she got beat up chasing a suspect, or she fell down stairs. All the things that people say when they're hiding something. But luckily, Jane was a cop and nobody was going to call the police on a police officer. It turned out there was minimal swelling to her brain, and it would correct itself in time. Her other injuries would as well.

It was less than a week after the beating, Jane and Maura had called out of work for a few weeks. Of course, Jane made the call claiming she had the flu, and said that Maura was going to be out of the country so she'd be sending Dr. Pike to fill in for her. Maura broke out into hives anyways. Normally, Jane would have laughed a bit, she loved that her girlfriend was so honest. Heck, it actually made the sex better.  
But there was even less of that going around than there was a couple weeks before. Maura began to pull away even more, and Jane didn't like it. She knew that those perps were getting to her girlfriend and it made her so mad. Not at Maura, at the people who couldn't accept that love between two women is just plain, old-fashioned true love. The brunette tried to assure Maura that things would work out, they'd get the guys that had done it and things would be alright again. But it only made things worse.

"I told you, I'd do anything to keep you safe. This is my fault. It's all my fault." Maura said, pacing back in forth in front of the TV set. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't..."  
"Yeah, none of this would have happened, but then I wouldn't have the best thing in my life." Jane fired back, frustrated. "Maura, please don't let them get to you-"  
"They got to me, Jane! They hurt you, you could have died! They could do it again, and it would still be my fault." Maura began crying, still pacing on the floor, never coming near Jane.  
"Maur, don't cry. I swear we'll find them. We'll be safe. Just hang on, okay?" Maura never answered, she went to the bathroom, reapplied her make-up and sat on the chair furthest from Jane.

Another couple weeks passed, and Jane seemed to be healing up well. Maura still kept her distance. It's not that she wanted to end things, it was the furthest thing from what she wanted. But she couldn't shake the feeling that they'd both be safer apart. She'd worked out a plan. They could still call and text, she didn't think the men would go as far as to check their phone records. They could see each other in passing at crime scenes, but no more than that. No more getting each other coffee in the mornings. No more visiting the morgue to help with autopsies. Absolutely no spending time together outside of work. Maura cried the entire time she wrote it down.

Finally, Jane was able to move around freely, her ribs were nearly healed and her wrist, still in a cast, was workable. The brunette showed off by cooking Maura dinner that night. It was just her grandma's gnocchi, but it felt right. Jane thought things were finally going to start going right again. But Maura knew it was time, time to go.

They slept together that night, Maura curled into Jane's chest, closing her eyes but still listening intently to Jane's heartbeat and breath. This is what she would remember, being wrapped up in Jane, being so close that their hearts almost beat in time with each other.  
In the middle of the night, Maura opened her eyes, she'd never gone to sleep. She quickly wrote out a letter and left it on the kitchen counter beside the coffee pot. Signed it 'I love you.' and left the apartment as quietly as she could.

Jane woke the next morning, thinking Maura had gone out shopping, they were running low on food. But then she found the note-

_Jane, my love,_  
_I'm so sorry, Jane. I love you more than I ever thought possible, but I can't let people hurt you because of me. As much as it hurts to be away from you, it hurts me more to see you suffer. We can still call and text, but we can't see each other outside of the absolutely necessary work-related situations. This is what I can do to protect you. Please don't try to change my mind. I love you, so much. So much that it feels physically impossible to leave you right now. I want to crawl back into bed with you and sleep in your arms... But I have to go. I'll see you at work._  
_With all my love, _  
_Dr. Maura Isles_

Jane crumpled the note in her hand and threw the coffee pot across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. She thought she might be hyperventilating, it made her think of Maura and she became nauseous, barely making it to the toilet in time. How could she manage this? To have known Maura in every way possible and then just let her go. She had to fight back. But she knew that it would only upset Maura if she went after her.  
Slowly, painfully the detective stood back up and went to clean up the shards of glass on the kitchen floor. Jane knew she had to cool down before she called Maura, she couldn't be angry and talk to the blonde, especially because it might drive Maura even further away. After taking a shower, trying to eat a protein bar and getting dressed for the day, Jane thought she was in control enough to call Maura.  
The brunette dialed the familiar number and waiting, three agonizing rings, until Maura picked up. Immediatley she could tell Maura was crying.  
"Ja- Jane? Jane... did you get my note?" Maura asked quietly.  
"Yeah. Yeah I got it." Jane didn't know what to say. What had she called without knowing what to say? "You, uh- you're sure?" Jane asked, holding back tears.  
"Yes, Jane." Maura said, her voice blunt and cold. It broke Jane's resolve. They had gone back, and there was no changing it. Maybe not ever.  
"I- I love you, Maura." Jane gasped tears leaking from her eyes.  
"I love you, too, Jane, but..." the blonde's voice trailed off as she listen to Jane cry.  
"I have to go." Jane said, using the last bit of her strength to get the words out without sobbing. As soon as she hung up the phone, she fell to the ground and began wailing. Her sobs didn't stop for the better part of an hour, she was sure her neighbors could hear, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything. Her thoughts started flying and the first solid idea that held on was... Jane looked at her gun at the bedside table. But she quicky shook her head.  
"Dammit, Rizzoli. Stop it. You can't give in. You can't let them win. Find the bastards and get Maura back." she said, barely able to get the words out. "I'll get them, Maur. I swear." Jane promised to the walls.

Maura went back to work a couple days after that. She didn't talk about her "trip", didn't mention Jane at all. One day at lunch, one of the techs asked her how Jane was, but Maura just said she wasn't sure; that she hadn't seen Jane in a while. The rest of the morgue took the hint, and Jane wasn't mentioned for a few weeks. Until the day Jane came back to work. All the morgue staff was a buzz about what had happened, each taking guesses as to why the two had broken up. None of them were right of course, but that didn't stop them from gossiping.

That morning, Maura walked into the lab and heard the words "Jane" and "break-up" being thrown around. A bit angrily, she asked if they needed some work to do, like filing cold case DNA samples. Everyone scattered and Maura went into her office. She'd already been fighting tears all morning, they had talked the night before and Jane told Maura that she would be coming back to work. Maura wanted to see her so badly, to touch her, kiss her, hold her hand, but she stuck to her rules. She distracted herself with the two John Does that sat on her autopsy tables and began to work diligently to collect any evidence she could find.

Things seemed to be going according to plan, until lunch. They hadn't seen each other all morning, really they hadn't seen each other in nearly a month. But Maura wasn't concerned, she thought that she'd had enough time apart to control herself, to control her emotions. She didn't want to see Jane on the first day though, so she headed up to the Cafe about thirty minutes before general lunch time.  
Jane however was very concerned. She wanted to know if Maura was okay, if Maura missed her, thought of her. A thousand thoughts flew through her mind, all of which contained Maura. She'd been distracting herself with a cold case from the 80's but it wasn't enough. Frost and Korsak were nice enough not to say anything, but she could hear others whispering behind her back. Jane knew it would die down eventually, but how long was eventually and would she make it? The brunette decided to go down to the Cafe, hopefully it wouldn't be too full right before lunch.

Jane walked out of the elevator her usual swagger defeated by the pain still emenating from her ribs. She looked around, only a couple of officers were in the cafe. She came around the corner and heard her Ma yell out her name.  
"Hey, Ma-"she stopped before finishing her usual greeting. Maura was standing at the counter sipping a latte. Jane watched Maura's eyes brighten in realization that it was Jane. Then darken when she remembered what she had to do. Slowly, calmly the blonde walked to the elevator pressing the button for the lower levels with a bit of nervous tension.  
Jane held up a hand to silence her mother, knowing full well she'd say to stay and not bother Maura right now. But Jane headed to the elevator, and squeezed through as the doors were about to close.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed, moving her back to the other side of the elevator. The brunette stood in place, her scarred hands aching she wanted to hold Maura so badly. "Jane you can't be in here. We can't be seen together."

"I miss you, Maura. A call once every couple days, it's not enough. I need you." Jane approached Maura, placed her hands above the other woman's shoulders and pressed her face into the honey-blonde hair in front of her.

"We- we can start texting, we can... J- Jane, please..." Maura begged, her breath becoming heavy and heated. "Ja-" but Maura didn't get to finish. Jane scooped her head into the palm of her hand and brought Maura into a deep kiss. At first Maura surrendered, acting on instinct instead of thinking it through. But when Jane pulled back for air, giving Maura just a millimeter of space, she took the opportunity to push Jane away.  
The brunette winced, as Maura's hands pressed into her ribs.  
"God, Maura! That fuckin' hurt." the blonde's hand flew to her mouth.  
"I forgot. I'm so sorry." the bell dinged and they were at the morgue floor. "Jane, we can't. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll call you?" Maura said sadly, successfully holding back her tears as she exited the elevator.

"Call me? Fuckin- dammit!" Jane said punching the side of the elevator, causing the sprain in her wrist to sting with pain. "Shit!" she cursed, holding her forearm in her other hand.

The days went on like that. Jane giving in, and letting Maura have her space. She didn't want Maura to get hurt, but she knew that this must be hurting Maura, too. It was hurting her. They had a couple cases together, they exchanged plesantries, but kept to opposite sides of the bodies. Jane would eye Maura in her peripheral vision and Maura would stare at Jane's old boots pretending to look at the body. Maura would call Jane, text her a few times during the day, but soon Jane stopped answering. It was too painful to have only a little Maura, but less painful if she had none at all. She could go numb that way, just try and work hard to forget that anything was ever there.


	8. I Need You

_TW: Sexual Assault_

* * *

A month passed, and little did Jane know, Maura was still getting notes. This time addressed directly to her. At first they just said "We're watching you, Dr. Isles." things of that nature. But when they started to get more serious, when they started calling her Maura as if they knew her, that's when it really began to frighten her.  
The M.E. didn't know what to do. Normally, she would have taken them to Jane, Jane would be able to figure out what they needed to be worried about, what needed to be done to keep them safe. But now Maura didn't have Jane, and the threats were still coming.  
The newest one was left on her desk, they'd only ever been left at her house. That meant they could get close, closer than she thought before.  
"We've still got to teach you a lesson, Maura." It made Maura shiver, made her physically ill. She had to leave and go home early, leaving an autopsy undone.  
Jane heard and went downstairs to check if there was anything left behind. Maura never left without finishing all her work. Jane could smell the bile in Maura's office, not the smell of decomp. She started rifling through Maura's desk and found a folder marked "Cold Cases" Maura would never keep a file that vague and obtuse. She looked inside and found half a dozen letters. Ones that Maura had recieved after they broke up. The last one wasn't there, Maura had kept it with her, but Jane saw the pattern. Saw that the anger was still very much alive in these letters.  
She quickly grabbed her phone, fisting the stack of papers in her hand.  
"Korsak! Meet me at the elevator. I've got to go. I'll explain when I see you." she took the stairs two at a time, not wanting to wait for the elevator, standing still is not something should could do right now.  
Korsak had Frost in tow, and saw Jane exit the stairs. They rushed to her side, she was already sweating not from running but from the stress. Why hadn't she kept talking to Maura, why had she let herself grow so distant?  
"Korsak, test these. They've been sending more letters to Maura. Dammit, why didn't she tell me. These are bad, Korsak. Frost go talk to Cavanaugh, it's time he knows. Tell him everything. I've got to go find Maura, she shouldn't be alone, not now, not ever." Jane stated adamantly.

Maura was already half way home, when blue lights started flashing in her rearview mirror. There was no one else on the street at this time of day. She pulled over, but quickly dialed Jane's number on her speed dial.  
"Jane. Please pick up."  
"Maura!"  
"Jane, it's cops. They're pulling me over. Please come find me. I... I need you."  
"Maura don't stop, keep driving. Lock your doors." Maura went to lock the doors, but the passenger side swung open. One cop got in the car, the other stood beside the driver side door.  
"Jane! Jan-" the first cop took Maura's cell and smashed it on the concrete. The second opened the door and began dragging Maura out, into a nearby alleyway. She tried to scream, but the cop slipped his hand over her mouth, muffling her yells. Once she was in the alley way, they cuffed her hands and wrapped tape around her mouth. Maura knew what was coming next, but she didn't want to think about it. These were cops, they were supposed to protect. Why? Why did they hate them so much? She and Jane weren't harming anyone. They hadn't commited a felony or even a misdemeanor. How could people who were supposed to be good go so bad?

Maura slammed her eyes shut as the cops began running their hands over her body, whispering slurs and curses and demeaning words to her. She didn't know if she'd be able to make it through this...

Jane ran the sirens in her car, hurrying through what few cars there were on the street, speeding towards Maura's apartment. She saw the grey Prius on a side street and slammed her breaks. The brunette left her car in the middle of the road, noted the black and white behind the familiar Toyota and began running towards the car screaming,  
"MAURA! MAURA!" but she didn't hear anything, not yet.

"ja...ne...jaaaannne." Maura tried to scream, but it felt as if no sound was coming out. The men began pulling at her dress, trying to remove it without taking the cuffs off. She hoped Jane would find her in time. She couldn't do this, she couldn't be a victim.

"MAURA!" Jane kept screaming running up and down the side walk near Maura's car. Then she saw it, a bright red shoe at the edge of the alleyway across the street. "That's my girl." she whispered, going at a crashing speed towards the alley. She turned a corner and then she saw them. Quietly she pulled out her gun, hoping she had made it in time. "MAURA!" the two men turned to face the screaming brunette. "Run and I'll shoot you, motherfuckers. Get your hands off of her!"  
The two men stopped moving and held their hands up. At first, Jane thought they might actually stay put, but when they flung Maura towards her she knew they were smarter than that. Just not smart enough. She caught Maura, and laid her on the ground softly. Jane ran out of the alleyway and shot once, missing one of the cops, narrowly. She shot a second time, and the closest cop fell, his leg bleeding out rapidly. She heard sirens behind her, and ran back to Maura's side. He wasn't going anywhere soon. Korsak and Frost were the first to show up, she sent them after the wounded cop, turned out he was a beat cop and had seen them coming to and from Merc together. He and his partner were suspects in a dozen other rapes and beatings, but Internal Affairs didn't have any evidence until now. Jane would learn of all this later, but for the moment she kneeled beside Maura, who was still cuffed, sobbing uncontrollably. Carefully, but quickly, Jane removed the duct tape that covered the blonde's mouth.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I wish... I'm so sorry, Maura." Jane couldn't find the right words, but Maura understood, she threw her cuffed hands over Jane's head and held on as if Jane was the last ounce of life she had in her. The blonde kept saying over and over how scared she was, how afraid and terrified, and sorry she was.  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Maura." Jane repeated. She would say it as many times as it took for Maura to believe her. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." She pulled Maura's hands from around her neck, and took a bobby pin out of her own hair. Quickly, efficiently she sprung the handcuffs open. Jane helped Maura walk back to the black cruiser. She carefully sat in her in the passeneger seat and directed the crime scene techs to where she had found her. Cavanaugh showed up seconds later, two more cars behind him.  
"Rizzoli! Did ya' get her?"  
"She's in the car, sir. I'm going to take her to the hospital."  
"Alright. I'll send over some officers later to collect your statements." he said authoritatively.  
"Yes, sir." Jane paused wondering if he had any other orders.  
"Well, get her to the hospital, Rizzoli."  
"Oh, yes, sir." Jane ducked into the driver's side and pulled away, trying to drive carefully, but quickly towards the hospital.

Maura had been roughed up, but nothing was broken and the men hadn't had a chance to start what they had planned. Still that didn't change the fact that Jane wanted to be out there hunting the first one down and shoot him herself. Of course, she'd been ordered off the case, her gun taken as evidence and she couldn't leave Maura's side. At Maura's insistence they allowed Jane to stay in the room while they examined her. Maura didn't speak after that, she just held Jane's hand and winced when they would touch a scratch or bruise. She tensed whenever a hand came her way or when a door opened. Jane knew this was going to be rough, and she blamed herself for it. If she had just insisted or kept in touch or... something... The doctors finally left, and the nurse followed them out. Finally, the pair was alone.  
"Maur-" Jane began, but was quickly stopped.  
"Jane, I..." the blonde could barely look at the brunette. She turned her head, but kept a tight hold of the scarred hand. "I- I shouldn't have... I should have told you... Done something different." Maura began crying again, trying to calm herself several times, all unsuccessful.  
"Maura. Maura, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. You did what you thought best, and that's all anyone can ask. It's their fault. The men that did this, we know who it is. We've already got one in custody. Korsak and Frost are after the other man. I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there sooner."  
"Jane..." Maura managed to whisper the brunette's name and turned to face her, tears still streaming down her face.  
"What is it, Maura? What can I do?"  
"I missed you. Will you... will you hold me?"  
"Yeah. I missed you, too, Maur." Jane said, helping Maura scoot over in the small hospital bed. Jane laid down beside her, pulling Maura's back close to her chest and wrapping her arms around the M.E. The Detective buried her face in the blonde's hair, and for Maura's part, all she could do was shake and cry.

They kept Maura overnight for observation. Jane stayed with her, holding Maura as long as the doctors let her. And when they insisted that she let Maura sleep, Jane held her hand, never leaving her side.

It took a few days, but they finally found the second man. He'd been hiding out in South Boston. Lucky for him, Paddy Doyle hadn't been in town; hadn't heard about what happened to his daughter yet. Jane imagined he would have ways of taking care of them even with them behind bars.

Maura insisted that Jane come live with her for a while. She didn't want to be alone, and she never wanted to be without Jane again. Still she could barely stand for anyone to come near her, except Jane. Even Korsak, Frost, Ma and Frankie had been ordered, by Jane, to keep their distance when they came to visit. Maura took a month of sick leave, and Jane had convinced Cavanaugh to let her stay with Maura and work from home. Most of the time Maura slept anyways, there wasn't much for Jane to do except be there when Maura needed her. But Maura needed space and time. The blonde had arranged to see a therapist twice a week for the first two months. She knew that there was atleast a mild form of PTSD and she could hardly get out of bed, even to go to the therapist, so that was depression. She just hoped it wasn't anything that would end up lasting too long. Maura was even more afraid of that than she was of the nightmares. To carry this around for the rest of her life, she only hoped that she could work through it quickly.


End file.
